Atravez del Email
by Lily Flor
Summary: Conose a Lily y Ale dos chicas que trabajan para el Chicago Journal junto a unos exitantes personajes de Candy Candy.


Atravez del Email...

Basada en una historia de Meg Cabot

Adaptada por Lily Flor

To: Todos los empleados del Chicago Journal

Fr: Lily Flor Convivio Anual

Solo un recordatorio a todos los departamentos, que hoy cerraremos a las 4:30 p.m.

Para que todos tengan tiempo de empezar temprano, sus preparaciones para las fiestas.

Esperamos Verle en Cusine Rustique (132 Lakewood Ave.) Para tomar cocktails and hors doeuvres (sin mencionar el entretenimiento por la banda aclamada nacionalmente Los cantores medievales) de las 4:30 a las 8:00 p.m. Todo lo que necesitan traer es su espíritu navideño.

Lily Flor

Chicago Journal Coordinadora de Eventos.

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Convivio Anual

Lily

Como diablos le hiciste para que el tacaño del jefe Albert Andley, sacara la plata para tener tremendo festejo alborotado, en un restaurante tan lujoso como lo es Cusine Rustique? El año pasado se hizo en el Sala de conferencias para los Empleados. En donde los refrescos consistieron en bebidas no alcohólicas, y boquitas. Ahora repentinamente tendremos Cosmos y Tarta de Salmon, en un lugar donde las corbatas y los abrigos son requeridos? Que da?

Acaso hablaste con los chicos en de Soporte Técnico para que divirtieran fondos de Suplementos de Oficina, en el presupuesto de Eventos otra vez?

Lily, no te acuerdas que paso la ultima vez que hiciste eso? Te la pasaste 5 noches seguidas viendo Star Wars con el Archie ACuando fue la ultima vez que pusiste al día tu software? Cornwell. Acaso necesito recordarte que Archie ofreció voluntariamente casarse contigo cuando se dio cuenta de todas las rum con coca que tenias encima, y de lo mucho que te la pasaste diciendo que ya no quedaban hombre buenos afuera? Creí oirle decir que ustedes dos podrían vivir en casa de los Leegan hasta que el tubiera su propio lugar.

NO me dijiste en ese momento, que nunca jamas te excederías en los gastos del presupuesto de tu departamento? Solo me preguntaba...

Ale

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor Convivio Anual

Callate! Te dije que nunca mas me mencionaras el incidente de Star Wars otra vez. Eso paso ya hace años. Bueno esta bien dos años atrás. Pero de todas formas, No crees que aprendí mi lección?

Ademas, algunas veces pienso que hice mal, en no aceptar la proposición de Archie. El hubiera sido un excelente esposo. Al menos si un día necesitara quien me defragmentara el disco duro tendría a quien preguntarle. He oído que la cocinera de los Leegan es excelente.

De cualquier modo, no fue al avaro de Albert Andley, quien tubo la idea de tener la fiesta en Cusine Rustique. Fue la idea de su sobrino Anthony. Tu sabes que Anthony a tomado el cargo de las operaciones de la compañía desde que su tío se caso. Todo el mundo se la pasa diciendo que Mr. A va a anunciar su retiro después de año nuevo y que Anthony asumirá el control como nuevo jefe ejecutivo. Solo espero que nada salga mal esta noche, con mi suerte seria capas de que la primera fiesta que planeo con el nuevo jefe a cargo me salga de los mil demonios. Y de verdad quiero impresionar al nuevo jefe... jejeje

Oh Dios! Un email del pronto a ser el nuevo CEO! Tengo que irme! Ciao

Lily Flor

To: Lily Flor Anthony Andley anthony. Esta noche

Solo le envío esta nota para dejarle saber lo mucho que aprecio el gran trabajo que esta haciendo en planear el convivio de este año. Me imagino que habrá sido todo mas difícil para usted de preparar que en años anteriores cuando la fiesta se hacia en el salón de conferencias para empleados.

Pero pienso que tener el evento fuera de las oficinas, sera un levantamiento de moral para todo el personal. Quienes de verdad se lo merecen después de todo el gran trabajo que hicieron, sobrepasando las ventas de Crónicas por primera vez en la historia de Chicagos Journal. Cusine Rustique es uno de los mejores restaurantes en chicago, y de verdad espero que todo el personal lo aprecie también.

No he escuchando nada, mas que cosas maravillosas de usted, así que espero con ansias poder conoserla esta noche. Y estoy contento de poder contar con usted para proporcionar un memorable evento a todos.

Anthony Andley

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor Convivio Anual

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! El esta contando conmigo para proporcionar un evento memorable para todos! Y esta ansioso de conoserme!

Y si meto la pata? Y si no doy una buena primera impresión?

OH! Dios... porque yo?

L

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Convivo Anual

Que podría ir mal, querida narcisista? Tan solo has hecho como... un millón de estos eventos desde que empezaste a trabajar en este hoyo del infierno. Así que cual es el problema?

Y como podrías hacer una mala primera impresión? Sabes perfectamente bien que todo el mundo te quiere. No lo pueden evitar, eres de las de ese tipo. Tu sabes.. Burbujeante. De que te preocupas?

Ohhh, espera un momento... Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tu y Anthony Andley ya se conocieron antes no? Acaso no te lo encontraste el mes pasado, abajo en el kiosco de periódicos? Oh Dios! Ahora me estoy acordando: Tu estabas comprando Ositos de Goma, y el también, y los dos se rieron por eso. Pero tu estabas demasiado nerviosa para presentarte, porque el era tan alto, tan lindo, soltero y tenia un trasero impresionante o algo así, así que solo te fuiste corriendo?

Es de eso de donde toda esta preocupación de hacer una buena primera impresión viene no? Porque te enloquece no?

Ale

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor CALLATE

CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE

Esto nada tiene que ver con eso. Bueno, excepto la parte del trasero. Es que el es tan bello! Y super agradable. Y le gustan los ositos de goma! A quien mas conoses que le gusten los ositos de goma aparte de mi?

Nadie!

Oh, Dios, esta fiesta tiene que salir bien...

Tengo que escribirle de regreso, y quiero que mi respuesta suene ingeniosa y profesional, pero brillante y casual al mismo tiempo. Pero por ahora en lo único que pienso es en su trasero. GRACIAS... muchas gracias.

L

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. No, TU Callate

Jee jee

Ale

To: Anthony Andley anthony. Lily Flor Esta Noche

Querido Mr. Andley

Muchas gracias por su nota. Por favor no se preocupe en lo absoluto por la fiesta de esta noche. Estoy segura que todo va a salir bien. El personal en Cusine Rustique parecen eminentemente profesionales, y casi todos aquí en las oficinas están encantados que no tendremos boquitas en servilletas este año otra vez.

Ansiosa de conoserlo también,

Lily Flor

Coordinadora de Eventos

To: Lily Flor Anthony Andley anthony. Esta noche

Estoy contento de saberlo! Y por favor llamame Anthony. Te veo esta noche.

A

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor No, TU Callate

ANTHONY! ME DIJO QUE LO LLAMARA ANTHONY!

Oh mi Dios! Tal vez después de todo esta noche saldrá todo muy bien... Tal vez Anthony y yo nos conoceremos en la fiesta y nuestras manos se tocaran al tiempo que los dos alcanzamos la misma cosmo, y el me mirara a los ojos y se dará cuenta que yo soy la chica de los ositos de goma del kiosco de periódicos. Y sera como si estuviéramos viendo nuestras almas! Y el me preguntara si quiero un paseo en Carruaje por el Parque Central y después iremos a su penthouse y haremos el amor muy dulce y tierno y después me preguntara si me quiero casar con el, y nos mudaremos a Lakewood y tendremos tres niños y tendremos dulceras llenas de ositos de goma en TODOS LOS CUARTOS...

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. No, TU Callate

Si te das cuenta que ese escenario que acabas de describir es una extraña mezcla entre cenicienta y Willy Wonka y la factoría de Chocolates, no? Para que voy yo a querer bajarte de esa nube?

Ale

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor No, Tu Callate

Una puede soñar, acaso no?

Oh Dios, las cosas tienen que salir maravillosas esta noche! O me muero!

To: Lily Flor Stear Cornwell Convivio Anual

Ms. Flor

Los chicos aquí en el departamento de recibos y empaques, queremos saber si tendremos que vestirnos bien para esta cosa esta noche o no.

Nos van a votar fuera de ese lugar si no tienen puestas sus corbatas? Porque lo busque en el Relámpago Valkiriano y allí decía que ese lugar es uno de esos con letras mayúsculas. Y yo se que es lo que normalmente se pone la gente para ir a uno de esos lugares. Así que tal vez debería de ir a comprar un montón de corbatas no? Puedo sacar el gasto del presupuesto? Dejame saber.

Stear Cornwell

Gerente de horarios

To: Stear Cornwell Lily Flor Convivio Anual

No te preocupes en comprarle corbatas a todos los chicos Stear. Hemos rentado todo el restaurante para esta noche, así que no habrá ninguna queja acerca de la forma de ir vestido. Dile a tus chicos que pueden llegar como están. Todo lo que tienen que llevar son sus jinble balls!

Lily Flor

Coordinadora De Eventos

To: Stear Cornwell Lily Flor Convivio Anual

Obviamente, lo que quise decir fue, jingle bells, no balls. Así que por favor dile a tu personal que deje de estar mandandome por fax sus interpretaciones de lo que podrían ser jingle balls. Aunque es divertido, han ofendido a algunos miembros del personal aqui.

Lily

To: Lily Flor Elsy Tineo elsi. Evento de esta noche

Cher Mademoiselle

No se lo que nuestra anfitriona de eventos, Noemí le haya dicho, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que podamos proporcionar Salmon Tartare para 300 personas. Hay una escases debido a un sabotaje causado por la gente de Tratamiento Ético para la vida acuática. Ellos entraron a la granja de salmon de donde nuestro restaurante recibe el suplemento, y han devuelto todo el pescado de regreso al mar! Todos los intentos por recapturar a todo el salmon a sido en vano. Y pasaran semanas hasta que la granja vuelva a surtirse de salmon.

Mientras tanto, no habrá salmon en nuestro menu. Podríamos si lo desea, substituirlo por hongos estofados con cangrejo por la tartare. Sin embargo esto subiría el costo del evento de esta noche.

Por favor digame lo mas pronto que pueda que quiere que hagamos.

Permanezco como siempre, su fielmente,

Elsy Tineo

Gerente, Cusine Rustique

To: Lily Flor Ema Watch Parls ema.wacth. Evento de esta noche

Querida Ms. Flor

Hola, soy Ema la de la recepción. Se que seguramente se encuentra muy ocupada planeando el evento de esta noche y todo, pero yo me estaba preguntando si me podría informar si Neil Leegan del departamento de Recibos y Empaque va a llegar al evento. Porque si el dijo que si iba a ir, solo quiero que sepa que tengo una orden de restricción contra el, y el no esta permitido acercarse a menos de 500 pies de mi. Así que, a menos que el lugar sea bien grande que el se pueda mantener alejado esos 500 pies de mi, quiero que sepa que me vere obligada a llamar a la policía si llega. Por favor llameme si hay algún problema.

Sinceramente

Ema

To: Lily Flor Neal Leegan neal. Ema Watch Parls

Querida Ms. Flor

Ema me ha dicho que le ha enviando un email acerca de nosotros. Y yo solo quería que supiera que que lo que sea que ella le haya dicho es una mentira. Ella no tiene ninguna orden de restricción en contra de mi. Su ex-esposo la tiene. No puedo acercarme a el a menos de 500 pies, por un desafortunado incidente con su ojo, que se puso en el camino de mi puño el mes pasado.

Pero el juez no dijo nada acerca de yo poder acercarme a Ema.

Así que, yo llegare a la fiesta esta noche, con mis jingle balls, así como nos lo pediste.

Neil

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor En donde estas?

Odio a todo el mundo! Porque no contestas?

To: Lily Flor Tía Elroy tia. Convivio Anual

Querida Ms. Flor

Hola, yo creo que no nos hemos conocido aun, mi nombre es Beatriz Elroy, y trabajo en la circulación de avisos. Solo quería dejarle saber que tengo una severa condición alérgica en contra de cualquier marisco. Si tan solo hago algo como sentir el olor del cangrejo, langosta, o camarón, entro en un shock anafiláctico. Así que espero que no estes planeando servir ningún platillo que contenga mariscos. He notado que tiende a estropear el ambiente cuando tengo convulsiones.

Aunque siempre cargo conmigo una inyección de epi por si acaso. Si en caso me viera agarrarme la garganta y derumbarme, podría usted ser tan amable de sacar la inyección de mi cartera y apuñalarme en la pierna con ella?

Muchas gracias,

Beatriz Elroy

Circulación de Avisos

To: Lily Flor Tom Stevenson t. Esta noche

Solo le envío una nota rápida para dejarle saber que los cantantes que usted contrato para el evento de esta noche, llegaran un poco tarde debido a un embotellamiento de trafico. Aparentemente todo el mundo se dirige a la ciudad hoy, a ver el alumbramiento del árbol en el parque central.

Pero no temáis, ellos llegaran a tiempo, alerta de embotellamiento o no.

Nada puede mantener a nuestros caballeros y justas damas de valsear la casa!

Tom

Gerente, Cantores Medievales

No contrate un DJ para su fiesta. Deje que nuestro cantores medievales, Valseen, su fiesta, con canciones tradicionales en trajes medievales. ASimplemente los mejores cantores en este lado del país Crónicas de Chicago

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor matandose ahora mismo

No que te importe de alguna forma, o ya habrías contestado mis mensajes!

To: Lily Flor Archie Cornwell Convivio Anual

Hey Lily! Solo quería que supieras que yo y todos los demás muchachos aquí en Soporte Técnico, estamos super excitados por la fiesta de esta noche.

Hemos oído que de verdad es un lugar donde todo puede pasar. También pienso que fue una magnifica elección para hacer la fiesta de este año. Y según el Relámpago Valkiriano, es un lugar donde muchas propuestas de matrimonio ocurren por su ambiente tan romántico. Solo espero no emocionarme tanto por el romance en el aire, y le proponga matrimonio a alguien!

Especialmente cuando mi abuela me dejo su anillo de diamantes y coincidentemente lo llevo en mi bolsillo ahorita mismo.

Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Archie

To: Lily Flor Elsy Tineo elsi. Evento de esta noche

Cher Mademoiselle,

Me apena mucho tener que informarle que a pesar del agradable clima, el jardín trasero no podrá ser usado por sus invitados, debido a que hoy a la hora del almuerzo, la fuente en el jardín fue bandalizada por estudiantes de la escuela elemental local, quienes pusieron una caja entera de Sr. Burbujas en ella, cuando los maestros no estaban viendo.

Como el jardín trasero es el único lugar donde los invitados pueden salir a fumar. Me temo que tendrán que salir al frente del restaurante a hacerlo. Espero que esto no sea una inconveniencia.

Permanezco como siempre, su fielmente:

Elsy Tineo

Gerente, Cusine Rustique

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor Todavía suicidándose

No se en donde diablos estas, pero pense que debías de saber que me voy al restaurante ahora mismo. Si quieres nos podremos encontrar después tu sabes, después de la fiesta me podrás encontrar flotando en el lago Michigan... eso si es que el bloque de concreto que planeo atarme a mis tobillos no llegara a hacer bien su trabajo.

Esta fiesta va a ser un completo desastre. El primer acto oficial que hará Anthony Andley como CEO sera sin duda, despedirme por organizar el peor evento que haya visto el periódico desde su fundación! Así que ahora no hay ninguna posibilidad de poder casarme y mudarme a Lakewood, y criar pequeños amadores de ositos de goma. Debí haber sabido que solo se trataba de un sueño.

Adiós mundo Cruel

Lily

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lo siento!

Estaba en una junta. Me acaban de dejar salir. Ya te fuiste? Trate de llamarte pero solo me respondió la maquina. Espero que cheques tus mensajes.

Llegare al restaurante en 10 minutos. No empieces a beber! Recuérdate de que casi te conviertes en la Señora Archie Cornwell, después de tantas rum con cocas? NO queremos que se repita ese acto de nuevo o si? Especialmente si te estas guardando para Anthony Andley, alias señor ositos de goma.

Nos vemos pronto.

Ale

To: Anthony Andley anthony. Albert Andley albert. Convivio Anual

Que es esto que estoy leyendo que la fiesta de esta noche, la harán en algún restaurante?

Que tiene de malo el salón de conferencias para los empleados donde se ha hecho otros años?

Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo. Y dejame avisarte que los muchachos de Recibos y Empaque tienen la tendencia a pasarse de copas, y mas cuando hay un bar abierto.

Albert

To: Albert Andley albert. Anthony Andley anthony. Convivio Anual

No te preocupes querido tío. Lily Flor tiene todo bajo control. NO que ya la haya conocido en persona. Pero ahorita mismo estoy saliendo para el restaurante. Y no te preocupes por los muchachos de Recibo y Empaque. Con Lily a cargo, no puedo imaginar que algo pudiera salir mal.

Anthony

**Reporte de Accidentes **

**Chicago Journal.**

**Nombre/Titulo del reportaje:** Robert Hopkings, Oficial de Seguridad

**Fecha/Hora del incidente: **Jueves, 5:30pm.

**Lugar del Incidente:** Convivio Anual

Cusine Rustique Restaurant

132 LakeWood Ave.

**Personas envueltas en el accidente:**

Neal Leegan, Recibos y Empaque, edad 29.

Ema Watch Parls, Recepción, edad 26

Kevin Watch Parls, Oficial De Seguridad, edad 29

**Naturalidad del Incidente:**

Oficial de Seguridad, K. Watch Parls, de servicio en la puerta en el convivio Anual de Chicago Journal. A requerimiento de L. Flor, Organizadora de Eventos, pregunto a N. Leegan que era lo que estaba haciendo en el convivio anual. Neal Legan contesto que el estaba disfrutando de el convivio anual lo cual era su derecho como empleado.

O.S. Kevin sostuvo que N. Leegan no tenia ningún derecho de estar en el convivio debido a una orden de restricción que tenia en contra de el.

N. Leegan dijo que si a K. Watch Parls no le gustaba su presencia pues que se fuera de allí.

O.S. Watch Parls respondió que no se iba porque estaba en servicio esa noche y no se podía ir, pero N. Leegan se rehusó a irse.

O.S. K. Watch Parls, intento físicamente remover a N. Leegan del lugar.

N. Leegan golpeó a Watch Parls en la cara.

E. Watch Parls, suplico a los dos hombres que por favor no la hicieran pasar vergüenzas enfrente de sus compañeros de trabajo.

O.S. K. Watch Parls Tiro a N. Leegan afuera a través de la ventana.

**Acontecimientos Finales:** La policía de Chicago arribo al lugar y arresto a Kevin Watch Parls, y a Neil Leegan.

To: Lily Flor Tom Stevenson t. Anoche

Querida Señorita Flor

Los Cantores Medievales son un grupo musical profesional, que no tienen el habito de ser molestados en sus shows. Pero eso fue lo que aparentemente me cuentan les ha pasado en su fiesta de anoche. Comentarios sugestivos fueron hechos tanto a la flautista como al Arpista, y una de mis cantantes dijo haber sido constantemente implorada a que se quitara Atodo aparentemente en referencia a su kirtle, que algunos de sus invitados confundieron por un cinturón de castidad.

Siento mucho decirle que los servicios de Los Cantores Medievales, no estarán a su disposición para futuros eventos de su empresa. También debo avisarle que la flautista esta seriamente pensando en poner cargos a su compañía por hostigamiento sexual.

Tom

Gerente, Cantores Medievales

No contrate un DJ para su fiesta. Deje que nuestro cantores medievales, Valseen, su fiesta, con canciones tradicionales en trajes medievales. ASimplemente los mejores cantores en este lado del país Crónicas de Chicago

To: Lily Flor Elsy Tineo elsi. Evento de Anoche

Por favor, note que, en adición al costo de la comida y bebidas, debere de agregar un cargo de daños por $1,532.12 para la reparación de la ventana rota, $432.18 para reemplazar el art deco de las pareces y $123.45 para reemplazar los azulejos de la Fuente del jardin trasero, que se desprendieron cuando un numero de sus invitados, se sintieron en la necesidad de saltar al agua.

Adicionalmente, también me gustaría mencionarle, que Cusine Rustique, ya no estará disponible para funciones privadas de ningún tipo. Así que haga el favor de retirar nuestra tarjeta de su Rodolex.

Permanezco como siempre, su fielmente,

Elsy Tineo

Gerente, Cusine Rustique

To: Lily Flor Tía Elroy tia. Muchas gracias

Solo quería decirle lo agradecida que estoy una vez mas, por haberme dado la inyección anoche. NO tenia ni idea que había carne de cangrejo en esos hongos! Estaban deliciosos. Casi valió la pena haber estado en shock por esa causa. Ese si que es un buen restaurante. Gracias de nuevo.

Con Cariño,

Beatriz

To: Lily Flor Archie Cornwell Anoche

Escucha, yo se que después de la pelea, el arresto, y la mujer gorda que tubo un shock y todo, te tomaste unas cuantas copas de mas, y tal vez no te estabas sintiendo como normalmente anoche. Así que solo quería preguntarte una vez mas:

Estas SEGURA que no te quieres casar conmigo? Porque la oferta aun esta en pie.

Apropósito, que era lo que estabas diciendo de unos ositos de goma?

Archie

To: Lily Flor Stear Cornwell Convivio Anual

Solo quería darte las gracias, de mi parte, y de parte de todos los muchachos por invitarnos a tan grande soirée anoche. Hemos estado votando y todos estamos de acuerdoB ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que hemos asistido!.

Y estoy seguro que estarás interesada en saber que en el concurso de bebidas entre nosotros y los de Presupuesto, bueno, Ganamos! Apuesto a que no pueden esperar para la revancha el año que viene!

A proposito, todos pensamos que te veías muy bien mojada.

Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez!

Stear

y todos los chicos de Recibos y Empaque tocando sus jingle balls.

To: Lily Flor Ema Watch Parls ema.watch. Anoche

Querida Ms. Flor

Espero que sepa que me ha arruinado la vida! Mi Kevin esta en la cárcel, y es toda SU CULPA! Porque no se puedo fijar en los nombres de los oficiales que iban a estar en guardia en las puertas del restaurante? No podrías haberte imaginado que Kevin Watch Parls es mi ex?

Gracias por nada!

Ema

To: Anthony Andley anthony. Albert Andley albert. Convivio Anual

Que es esto que estoy oyendo, de lo que ocurrió anoche en la fiesta?

Y un arresto? Y gente asiendo sugerencias de villancicos de navidad?

Y alguien quitandose la ropa saltando a la fuente? Es este la clase de comportamiento que querremos animar en las fiestas de la compañía?

Yo sinceramente espero que este planeando hacer algo acerca de esto Anthony.

Albert

To: Albert Andley albert. Anthony Andley anthony. Convivio Anual

No te preocupes tío Albert. Estoy en eso.

Anthony

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Anoche

Oh Dios mio! Estas bien? Te veías TERRIBLE. Como cuantas bebidas te tomaste? TE DIJE que te mantuvieras alejada del bar.

Aunque no te puedo culpar. Si esa hubiera sido mi fiesta, yo también me hubiera tomado unas cuantas. Puedes creer TODO lo que paso?

Aunque la gota que derramo el vaso, si me preguntas es a ti saltando en la fuente.

Ale

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor Anoche

PORQUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE TORTURARME? Mi cabeza esta que EXPLOTA. Casi

ni Pude caminar esta mañana. Y tu ahora me molestas con la idea de que salte a una fuente?

Ale, mi CARRERA esta probablemente terminada. Alguien en esa fiesta fue aventado por la ventana, y luego los arrestaron.

Alguien mas tubo un shock anafiláctico. Uno de los cantores medievales rompió una pared con su puntudo sombrero, cuando trataba de alejarse de algún pervertido de Contabilidad, y ahora la compañía tiene que pagar para reemplazarla, eso sin mencionar el posible cargo por hostigamiento sexual, si nos demanda.

Y quien hubiera sabido, que la mayoría de nuestros empleados son unos alcohólicos! Solo el departamento de Presupuesto se bebió, si mis estimados están correctos, mil dolares en licor!

Y para el colmo de todo, aparentemente casi me convierto en la Señora Archie Cornwell otra vez.

POR FAVOR deja de torturarme acerca de mi no existente sumersión en la fuente del Cusine Rustique. No tienes porque, mi realidad ya es lo suficientemente horrible!

Lily

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Anoche

Lily, no estoy tratando de torturarte, te lo juro. Anoche, tu si saltaste a la fuente. Y unos cuantos de nuestro colegas te siguieron. Particularmente los chicos de Recibos y Empaques.

No puedo creer que no te acuerdes! Yo TRATE de sacarte. Te lo juro. Pero Lily esa ni siquiera es la peor parte:

Cuando trate de hacerte entrar en razón, diciendote que estaba muy frío para estar nadando, y que te estabas mojando la ropa, tu me dijiste, Abueno, entonces me la quito y ya y empezaste a desabrocharte la blusa...

... en el preciso momento en que Anthony Andley salio afuera para presentarse a si mismo.

Por favor! No rompas la computadora!

Ale

To: Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Lily Flor Anoche

NO ES CIERTO! NO ES CIERTO! ESTAS MINTIENDO! YO NO HICE NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS! YO NO SALTE A ESA FUENTE! YO NO ME QUITE LA BLUSA!

Y ANTHONY ANDLEY NO SALIO AFUERA JUSTO CUANDO LO HACIA!

Por favor Ale, dime que te lo has inventado todo. Por favor! Te lo suplico!

To: Lily Flor Alejandra Maravales alejandra. Anoche

Lo siento Lily. Pero es la verdad. Gracias a Dios que tenias puesto un sujetador.

Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, parece que esas clases de aerobics que has estado tomando en el Y han valido la pena.

Ale

To: Alejandra maravales alejandra. Lily Flor Anoche

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh mi Dios! Ya me estoy recordando de todo. Después de que Neil Leegan salio volando por la ventana, yo agarre una bebida del primer azafate que me paso por enfrente una cosmo, creo, creo que me tome como 6 si no fueron mas... y esas burbujas... se miraban tan... apetecibles...

QUE ES LO QUE HAGO AHORA? El me va a despedir! Que otra opción le queda?

Ay Dios Ale... que debo hacer?

To: Lily Flor Alejandra maravales alejandra. Anoche

Podría sugerirte que te arrastres?

To: Anthony Andley anthony. Lily Flor Anoche.

Querido Mr. Andley

Solo quería disculparme por la forma tan espantosa en que me comporte anoche.

Solo quiero asegurarle, que normalmente soy mas anivelada de la cabeza de lo que mis acciones de anoche pudieron haberle hecho creer. Voy a admitir que si estaba un poco acobardada por algunas de las cosas que acontecieron durante el curso de la fiesta, y por esa razón tal vez si bebí un poco mas de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Solo quiero aclararle que, lo que paso anoche en la fuente atrás del restaurante fue una completa anomalidad, y jamas ocurrirá otra vez.

Y también quisiera decir en nombre de mis compañeros de personal, los cuales su comportamiento de anoche usted pudo haber encontrado de alguna forma... incivilizado, que todos hemos estado bajo mucha presión y estrés este año, y yo creo que ellos, de verdad apreciaron el esfuerzo y los gastos que usted hizo para todos, y que tan solo estaban sacando un poco de vapor.

Yo entendere perfectamente, de todas formas, si dentro de las circunstancias, usted siente que no puede mantenerme como una de sus empleadas, y le haré llegar mi carta de renuncia de inmediato.

Muy sinceramente suya,

Lily Flor

Organizadora De Eventos.

To: Lily Flor Anthony Andley anthony. Anoche

Querida Lily Flor,

Esta bromeando verdad? Esa ha sido una de las mejores fiestas a las que he asistido! Y exactamente la clase de tiro en los brazos que esta compañía necesitaba. Y no soy el único que opina lo mismo. La gente alrededor de aquí, no puede parar de hablar de lo mucho que se divirtieron. Esa pelea con los oficiales de Seguridad sin mencionarla a usted dandole una inyección a la anciana que tenia convulsiones fueron los puntos culminantes definitivos de la noche.

Pero verla a usted saltando a la fuente fue en serio un movimiento muy ingenioso! Quien diría que saltar en burbujas podría ser una experiencia enlazadora? Departamentos que eran apenas civiles el uno con el otro por todo el año se estaban divirtiendo juntos. Exactamente lo que yo había tratado de lograr desde que empeze a trabajar aquí. Y después de todo el dinero que mi tío gasto en costosos retiros corporativos y seminarios de gerencia, usted probo que todo lo que necesitábamos para poder trabajar bien juntos como una compañía unida, era una fuente y una caja de Sr. Burbujas.

Ah, a proposito, me di cuenta anoche, aunque tu tal vez no lo recuerdas, que ya nos habíamos conocido antes. Yo me encontré contigo hace un tiempo atrás, abajo en el kiosco de periódicos. Los dos estábamos comprando ositos de goma. Trate de preguntarte tu nombre pero tu desapareciste por completo, y entonces pense que tal vez no volvería a verte. Aunque admito que tenias puesto una suma considerable mas de ropa que anoche, te reconocí instantáneamente; yo nunca me olvido de la cara de una compañera fanática de los ositos de goma.

Somos una casta en extinción.

Si tienes tiempo la próxima semana, tal vez podríamos salir a tomar el almuerzo juntos?

Creo que hay una fiesta o dos en mi futuro, en las que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para planearlas.

Fin

Preguntas o comentarios:

Escribir a por Alejandra Maraveles


End file.
